


Daddy's Good Boy

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Baby boy!Stiles, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Derek, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, but just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still haunted by the trauma of the Nogitsune’s possession, Stiles let’s slip some deep-seated needs that he’s never talked about before. Though he tries to hide, Derek won’t let him. Instead, he has to convince Stiles that he really can have what his heart desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> So, the lovely [Emela](http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com) requested a Daddy!Derek/baby boy!Stiles fic. She was so awesome and inspiring, and here it is! Post-Nogitsune, though not very detailed about it. Mostly dealing with trauma, need, and wanting comfort in a specific way. Also, this was unbetaed.
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

Stiles blinked from nightmare to waking in a haze of tears. He sniffled, winced at the gross sound, and looked at his hands. One two three four five. Okay, awake. He’s awake, but is he him? Or is he the other? He flicked the light on, and some of the tension bled from his shoulders.

“You okay baby?” Derek sat up a little, his expression a cross between grumpy and worried.

Stiles gulped, shivered. “Yeah, just a dream wolf-boy. I’m fine.” He tapped his fingers together, counting, counting.

Derek raised a brow. “You realize I can hear your heartbeat, baby?”

His heart skipped another beat. “Yep. Okay, fine, it was just a nightmare. Is that better, your wolfiness?” Let it be better, because if Derek knew… Stiles rocked back and forth, only a little, just to get the jitters out.

“Not really. Thought this thing we have going is about honesty, not lying.” Derek drew him close, put a hand over his heart.

Stiles squirmed, couldn’t breathe, too much, too close. “Can–sorry, Derek, I just can’t.” He heaved himself to the side of the bed and panted until his heart stopped racing.

“What’s going on in your head, baby boy?” The question, posed in such a tired voice, shouldn’t have…but it did, and Stiles twitched in his boxers. Oh god, he needed to have his head examined.

“What was that?” Derek followed up, crawling across the bed until he sat next to Stiles, but didn’t touch him again.

“I just. I don’t know my own head anymore. It’s too fucking crowded, and what if it comes back? What if it makes me do things again?” Stiles choked, on his words, on more tears. He gasped for air and scrabbled at his own throat.

Derek pulled him in again, wrapped his arms around Stiles enough to envelope him, but Stiles could still see. He wasn’t trapped in the darkness anymore.

Stiles stared into space, seeing nothing but the dark haze of the Nogitsune’s control. When it brought his darkest facets to the light and used them against those he loved, it broke him.

He whispered. “Daddy, I’m scared.”

Derek jerked, and the sharp movement yanked Stiles from his ruminations. Cold poured over his skin when he realized what he’d said, and he struggled in Derek’s embrace.

“Let go, let me go, I can’t–I-I shouldn’t hav–I didn’t meant to say that, Derek!” Stiles slipped free only because Derek let him, and he knew it.

Stiles stared at the wood grain, every little striation fascinating, so much safer than looking up. When Derek’s shadow blocked his view, he stared into darkness again. He hated the dark, but it was still safer than facing–that. He breathed fast, faster, until he couldn’t catch up anymore.

“Slow it down, baby boy,” Derek ordered, and cupped his shoulders. “C'mon, slow breaths with me.” He put one of Stiles’ hands on his chest, led by example, and soon Stiles matched him.

His cheeks stung with heat, his eyes with yet more tears. Would he ever stop crying? He huffed out a laugh. “Look, dude, I’m just all turned around from my dream. Let’s–let’s not make this more than it is.”

“Don’t call me dude, baby.” The werewolf leaned in, sniffed a delicate line from collarbone to just beneath Stiles’ ear. “Especially when we both know you want to call me something else.”

His throat tightened around any response he may have wanted to give. He cleared it once, then again. “No, I don’t. It was a slip, Derek.”

Derek heaved a sigh. “We can talk about this now, or we can talk about it in the morning, but make no mistake. We _will_ be talking about this.”

Stiles groaned and thumped his forehead on Derek’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna.”

He couldn’t see it, but he felt the chuckle rumble through Derek. “You don’t wanna be a good boy?”

Stiles swiped at Derek’s ribs with a limp hand. “No.”

“Okay then.” Using his strength to Stiles’ disadvantage, Derek picked him up and tossed him on the bed, then crawled in after him.

Instead of retreat, this time Stiles curled into Derek’s warmth. “Do we have to?” He tucked his head beneath the werewolf’s chin and let out a pathetic groan.

Derek kissed the top of his head. “Yep.”

“It’s not. It’s not a thing where I want to sleep with my Dad, or something.” Stiles wrinkled his nose. Ugh.

“Okay.” When Derek ran his hand up and down Stiles’ back, he shivered. “I understand. You take care of the people you love. You always have. Scott, Lydia, even the Sheriff. So, I could see you needing a safe place, someone to take care of you.”

Stiles nodded hard, which rammed his head into Derek’s chin. “Owww, why does your jaw have to be so firm?”

He looked up in time to see Derek roll his eyes. “I’ll get right on that. Don’t change the subject.” Derek grabbed his head, tilted it down, and kissed his boo-boo. “There, is that better, baby boy?”

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, whimpered. “Yes. Yeah.”

The older man shook him a little. “Yes, what?”

Stiles shook his head back and forth. “Uh-uh.”

“Stiles, what do you want to call me? Yes, what?” That firm voice left him nowhere to hide while the gentle movement of his hands almost kept the fear at bay.

“Yes, Daddy.” Shameful heat ran through him, a combination of fear and low level arousal that should disgust him. Should, but it didn’t.

And it didn’t seem to disgust Derek either, if the pleased hum was any indication. “Good boy. That’s Daddy’s good boy.”

A groan punched out of him. “Oh God.” He rolled and stretched against Derek. His skin burned from his cheeks, all the way to his belly.

Derek groped lower on his next sweep down Stiles’ back, squeezed one tight cheek. “I know what this isn’t, and to be honest, I’d never think it was. But do you want to be Daddy’s good boy during sex, or only outside of it?” He released the flesh in his hand and retreated to Stiles’ waist.

Derek continued in a husky voice, and his lips brushed against Stiles’ ear with every word. “It’s fine either way, however you want it. If you want to suck Daddy’s cock, or if you want Daddy to put you over his knee, or if you just want to cuddle and be Daddy’s good boy. All those are fine with me.”

Breath stuttered out of him. “What if I want it both ways? Or all the time?”

“Hmm. We can do that. This is our relationship, we can do whatever we want. But if you want it all the time, you’re going to have to accept some rules.” He trailed his knuckles over Stiles’ arm, and goosebumps followed the contact.

“I don’t do so well with rules, you know.” The tension bled back into him at a slow drip. He tapped his fingers on his thigh, one two three four five, one two three fou–

Derek grabbed his hand. “You’ll do good. I know you will. You know how I know?”

Stiles peeked up through his lashes, pouted a little, and shook his head. A smile curved over Derek’s face, reached all the way to his eyes.

“Because I’m your Daddy. And I’ll always know what you’re capable of.” Derek’s gaze bored into him, but it was too much.

Stiles shook at that pronouncement, and some part of him rejected it. “You don’t. You don’t know what I’m capable of. I’m not, not like you and Scott. You’re good, deep down good. I’m deep down do-what-I-gotta-do.” He grimaced. “Fuck, I’m Peter.”

“Okay, stop right there. You are _not_ Peter. He did horrible things. I know he was insane at the time, and that part wasn’t really his fault, but it was him. And he kept going after he could’ve stopped. You didn’t do horrible things. The Nogistune did horrible things.” He looked so certain, and Stiles wanted to believe him.

“I want to believe you.” His voice came out tremulous, and he swallowed around the lump stuck in his throat.

Derek paused, looked thoughtful as he examined Stiles’ face. “I’m going to try something. If you don’t want it, all you have to do is say, ‘Daddy, stop.’ and I will. Okay?”

His stomach dropped, and his breathing sped up again. “I don’t know.”

Derek rumbled, locked eyes with Stiles. “Do you trust me? Do you trust your Daddy, little boy?”

His chin wobbled, but he firmed it. Nodded. “Yes.”

Derek raised one brow. “Yes, what?”

Stiles flushed. “Yes, Daddy.”

Derek got up, moved to the end of the bed, and patted the spot next to him. Stiles crept over, shoulders hunched. His Daddy smoothed his hair back, carding his fingers through over and over until Stiles melted against his side. Then he coaxed Stiles over his knees, nudging until he was in the perfect position.

Stiles could only see the floor, Derek’s leg and foot, and the bottom of the bed. When a hand rubbed over his boxer-clad butt, he shimmied.

“I’m going to take these off of you baby, okay?” Derek tugged at the waistband.

Stiles nodded once, a little dizzy when the blood rushed to his head. “Yes.”

Derek smacked his butt. “Yes, what? That’s going to be rule one. I’m your Daddy.”

“Yes, Daddy, you can take off my boxers.” Stiles gripped Derek’s calf to stay steady.

“Good boy.” He tugged the offending shorts off with one hand while his other arm held Stiles in place. “Are you comfortable?”

Stiles squirmed. “Sort of. Your knee is digging into my ribs a bit.”

Derek scooted him back a bit. “Better?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.” He trailed his fingers over Stiles’ cheeks, between them. “I’m going to begin now.”

The first smack didn’t hurt at all. It warmed his skin a little, landed right on the fleshiest part. The second didn’t hurt either, though maybe it stung a little. But Derek kept going, steady, every strike the same consistency. Over and over he went, tireless, until Stiles couldn’t help but cry out.

His skin buzzed, and many of the thoughts and doubts that bounced around his head just drifted away. Each swat vibrated through his flesh, and sparked at his tailbone. He whined, whimpered, and thrust against Derek’s thigh.

Then his Daddy started to talk every few smacks. “You’re a good boy, Stiles. You’re Daddy’s good boy. You take such good care of everyone. You always try to make Daddy feel so good. You’re good, Stiles, so good.” He spoke slow, kept his words as steady as his hand.

Nothing hurt anymore, and Stiles floated along on a wave of bliss. His bottom radiated a toasty warmth, and every stroke of his Daddy’s hand just sent him higher. The words poured over him like the most soothing river, until the only word he could hear was “good.”

After more time where Derek peppered his skin with more delicious blows, Stiles let out the biggest sigh. He didn’t know where it came from, but a huge weight disappeared from his shoulders.

“That’s my baby boy. Just accept it. I’ll take care of you.” Derek didn’t strike him again, and instead pet his well warmed bottom.

“Yes, Daddy,” Stiles mumbled, and then found himself stood upright in front of Derek with weak knees and legs that wobbled.

He ducked his head, shy now that he couldn’t hide his excitement against Derek’s body. It was weird to feel so shy, so against his usual nature, and he frowned.

“No, no, you’re okay.” Derek pushed his chin up until their eyes met again. “I wanted to make you feel good.” He ran his hand down, down until he grabbed Stiles in a rough stroke.

He gasped, pushed into Derek’s hand and grabbed onto his shoulders. “Daddy!”

That impish grin spread over his face, the wicked one that said Derek had all sorts of dirty, sexy thoughts in his head. “Yeah, baby?”

Instead of answering, Stiles just climbed into his lap, straddled over his loose shorts, and pressed a kiss to his lips. His Daddy never let go of him, one hand on his dick and the other on his bottom, so sensitive that he could almost feel Derek’s fingerprints.

“What do you want, Stiles? Next rule is that you tell your Daddy the truth about what you want. As you can see, finding out this little secret turned out pretty well, yes?” He pumped Stiles dick some more, and precum spurted out.

“Not a secret.” Stiles pouted, or tried, but it was hard to pout with Derek fondling him. “Just not something I thought about a lot.”

Derek’s eyes glowed, his grip tightened, and Stiles whimpered. “I heard that, baby. Are you lying to me just after I told you not to? Do you need a harder spanking?”

Stiles hid his face against Derek’s neck. “Daddy, I didn’t lie, I wasn’t trying to lie. I just. Maybe lied to me too.”

When the hand on his cock moved to pat his bottom, he let out a moan and ground down on Derek’s lap until he thrust back in return. Derek whispered in his ear, and the words only fanned the flames higher. “You wanna do it like this? Rubbing up against me?”

Stiles nodded, then shrugged. “Dunno Daddy, what do you want?”

“This is about you tonight. But don’t worry, other nights we’ll make it about me.” He nipped at Stiles’ earlobe, prompted a shudder down his spine, another thrust of his hips.

“Yeah Daddy. But. I want you to…” Stiles bit his lip, his cheeks warm above and below, and pulled back to look at the older man. “I want to lay down with you.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, but he nodded. He pulled Stiles along until they rested all the way on the bed, Stiles ranged above him.

Stiles sat back and tugged at the waistband of Derek’s shorts. “Can these come off?”

Derek huffed a laugh. “Maybe. You don’t want to come all over my clothing then?”

“I think that’s more a werewolf thing than a human thing, dude.” Stiles wrinkled his nose, then yelped at the blow to his flank. “Ow!”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek raised his eyebrows, like furry question marks, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yes Daddy. Whatever you say Daddy.” Stiles smirked, his equilibrium returning.

Derek sighed and put a dramatic hand to his head. “I should’ve know that you’d be a bratty little boy.”

With motions too fast and fluid for Stiles to follow, he flipped their positions and rolled his hips against Stiles’. “I wonder, does my little brat deserve to come now?”

Laughter bubbled up and out of him, and he wriggled beneath Derek’s weight. “Yeah Daddy, I think so. You’d get so bored if I were _too_ good.”

“Tug my shorts down then, bratty boy.” His teasing smirk did unbearable things to Stiles. He moaned when his obedience led to skin against skin, cock against cock, and Derek rewarded him with a kiss.

“Yeah, Daddy, feels good. See, I have good ideas,” he pointed out.

Instead of continuing on, Derek reaches between the mattress and box spring for the lube. Stiles just watched the muscles shift beneath his skin and lay there. Derek could do the work.

“You ready, baby boy? You wanna rub, or you want me to use my hand?” The squelch of the bottle made Stiles giggle, but he gave a bashful nod, turning his head away.

He jumped when cold slick met his overheated skin, and he thrust up with a gasp. “Daddy! That shit’s freezing!”

Derek chuckled and power glowed from his posture to his eyes. “Let’s see if we can heat things up then. Did you decide if you wanted my hand or not?”

Stiles shook his head. “No hands. Just want you to rub all over me. If that’s good?”

Derek rumbled deep in his chest, a wolfish purr. “Yeah, baby boy, that’s so good. I’m gonna mark you with my cum, rub it into your skin.”

Stiles whined in the back of his throat and tilted his head back. Derek fastened his teeth there and undulated above him, the pleasure an unstoppable force between them.

He dug his fingers into Derek’s back, thrust beneath him as desperate little noises made their escape. “Da-Daddy, so close, please Daddy, please let me, make me, please!”

“Come for Daddy, baby boy, I wanna feel it. I’m gonna lick you clean after this, little one. But you have to come first, give it to me.” His words hypnotized and he just kept pumping his hips.

Stiles froze, then shook as fireworks shot behind his eyes. Ecstasy bloomed from the back of his neck to the base of his spine, and spread between them in sticky spurts.

Derek pulled away and licked at his belly, his softening cock, using broad strokes that just prolonged the pleasure. Stiles jerked, oversensitive but receptive, and licked his lips when Derek sat up.

His abs and groin glimmered from Stiles’ cum, and his cock hung heavy and full.

“Look at me, baby boy. Just look.” He scooted forward and rested on Stiles’ lap, the weight a comfort as much as a turn on.

He scooped some of Stiles’ cum into his right hand and slicked his cock. He pinned Stiles to the bed with his left hand wrapped in a careful grip on his neck that made his dick twitch against Derek’s ass.

He lay there and watched, as Derek had ordered. His gaze traveled from the beautiful grimace on Derek’s face, to where his hand pumped, back and forth like a piston. And a minute later, Derek’s whole body _flexed_ and a moan stuttered out of him as warm cum splattered over Stiles’ chest and belly.

“My boy, all mine,” Derek muttered, as he painted with distinct swipes and swirls of his fingers. Stiles dipped his chin down, and hummed when he saw the triskelion.

“Yeah Daddy, all yours. Can I…” he trailed off and Derek’s eyes snapped up to meet his.

“Can you what?” He tilted his head with animalistic curiosity, still more wolf than man.

“I want to…if you wouldn’t mind…while you’re soft?” Stiles licked his lips again. Nerves dipped in his stomach like little birds.

“I want to suck you, but not…” he gestured between them. “Not like this, sexual. I don’t even know how to–”

“You want to suckle in Daddy’s lap until you get sleepy, baby boy?” Derek brushed some of Stiles’ hair back with his clean hand.

Stiles quivered, blew out a sharp breath. “Yeah.”

Derek lay on the bed and Stiles slid down until he was right where he needed to be, curled around the bottom half of Derek’s body. Fingers threaded through his hair, scratching and petting until he melted into the bed. The cum on his skin was tacky, but he wanted to keep it there, his Daddy’s mark.

He wasted no time and took the soft penis into his mouth. With his lips secure around Derek’s flesh, he licked their combined fluids away. Each small pull from his mouth settled Stiles deeper into peace, and he rested secure in his place as his Daddy’s good boy.


End file.
